master_defendersfandomcom-20200214-history
AIA EAST: Invasion Protection Center
The Invasion Protection Center (IPC) is a floating command center for the AIA's eastern division. It is located on a floating platform that supports the combined weight of 3 military bases, a miniature airport and a small city. They specialize in preventing any future alien invasions, as well as minimizing the post Star-Pix Crisis' effects on the masses. OFFICIAL AIA EAST MEMBERS CYPHRUS ABEL REID (CYFREID) Cyfreid became the Commander of AIA East after his leader, Euro, retired from the agency. He appointed Tina Marbury as the Captain even though an agent named Jabyus was next in line. For his entire life, Cyfreid lived by the motto, "As individuals we are nothing, but together we are powerful." This motivated him into searching for the best fighters in the world. Tracking systems were upgraded to spy on heroes in North America. After seeing that there too many intrusions, the entire east sector was transformed into a floating base among the clouds, the IPC. Located somewhere above Washington, DC. CAPTAIN TINA (MARBURY) TRUMAN Although Tina Truman associates herself with the 'Master Defenders' whenever Canavin leads the team in battle, she is a crafty, intelligent, and aggressive second to the head of Alien Investigative Agency's Eastern Division. She has looked up to Cyfreid ever since he gave her a job as an operative after being credited as a fugitive. Different classes are assigned to agents based on their skill level. Tina Truman is credited as a 'Class 9' operative. AGENT STAN BRADLEY III Stan Bradley III or commonly known as Agent Stan has always wanted to be an AIA agent. His father was a federal agent and his grandfather was a renowned police officer. Stan was originally a janitor for the eastern sector until Cyfreid recognized his talents in highly advanced technologies; which was needed when the base switched locations. He is often offended however by the remarks of others and Cyfreid tends to take advantage of him. He is a 'Class 5' agent of the agency. DRAYMOND Draymond Atkins is one of the many pilots and operatives of AIA East. He designed the Ark Eagle, which is a prime sky-fighter used by the Master Defenders. He also designed the Regime 5, a warship that he personally loves to pilot. Within this ship is the voice activated 'East Scambler' motocycle. Valor uses this bike to chase Version X in Master Defenders 1. CLASSIFIED A.I.A. MEMBERS AGENT 114 ' Officially a small time agent for the A.I.A. East's New Maverick location. Little is known about this agent. None of the men who work at that branch have ever met him. The Agent in charge says that 114 is one of their best and 95 of the N.W.P.D.'s cases are closed by 114. What was interesting was all of 114's cases had something to do with the famous hero Lynx. They even affectionately gave him the name the Ghost of New Maveric. The Chief of that branch has encountered him before; stating that although it was dark he had light hair, almost gold hair and an annoying chuckle. Later it was revealed by Cyfreid that agent 114 was really Lynx. 'Agent 623 Unlike Agent 114, Agent 623 is highly revered throughout the organization. Known by the code name Zip Zap, This former member of the AIA defends his home. The tiny island of Vizkula.' Category:A to Z Category:AIA